Gravitational
by Ojosama
Summary: Everybody is worried about Shuichi


Shindou Shuichi stretched and yawned trudging sleepily out of the bedroom. "Yuki?" Shuichi pushed back his shaggy fuscia hair and sighed. Yuki Eiri was never home anymore.   
He opened the fridge and sorted through for something to eat. "Nothing nothing nothing...." He stiffened as he felt another presence and spun around with a squeak.  
Yuki snorted and put out his cigarette.  
"YUKI!!" A dog-costumed Shuichi jumped at Yuki tail wagging. "I thought you were gone again," he wimpered.   
Yuki patted Shuichi's head and said nothing as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.  
Shuichi pouted and straightened up. "Do you ever eat?"  
"Do you ever shut up?" Yuki glared at him. "Don't you have recording to do?"  
Two large indigo eyes blinked at Yuki then moved slowly to the clock. "OH MY GOD!!! I AM SO LATE!!!" Shuichi tore out of the kitchen yelling and making alot of noise while Yuki stood with typical cool. Shuichi sped past then skidded to a halt turning and lunging at Yuki. He kissed Yuki's cheek. "Love you! Bye!"   
As the door slammed shut Yuki didn't bat an eye but a light flush touched his cheeks.  
  
Shuichi smiled and waved. "Bye, Hiro! Bye, Ayaka!" Nakano Hiroshi waved as he drove off on his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Yuki's former fiance, Ayaka.   
He walked back towards the apartment he lived in with Yuki loosing himself in the new songs. He wasn't paying attention to anything when the honk of a horn broke his thoughts and he jumped turning. Yuki put his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow at Shuichi.  
"Yuki!" Shuichi grinned and bounded to the car hoping in. "Why're you here? I'm glad you are, but-"  
Yuki silenced Shuichi the best way he'd found. By kissing him. Shuichi grinned and settled back buckling the setbelt.   
"I was out this way so I thought I'd come give you a ride." Shuichi smiled over to Yuki. Sometimes Yuki could suprise Shuichi. Shuichi closed his eyes thinking and leaned back against the seat. He'd been working all day and now was getting tired.   
He didn't even hear the screeching of tires, but he did hear the crunching of metal.  
  
*******************six months later******************  
  
Shuichi walked off the stage and rubbed his arm. It still hurt from the accident. Hiro walked over to him and put a hand on his best friends shoulder. "You ok?"  
"Yeah." Shuichi nodded. "It only hurts a little. Maybe I should stop moving so much at concert..."  
Hiro forced a smile and nodded slowly. Sakano ran up wide eyed worry written on his face as usual. "Are you ok? Do you need ice or anything? I can't risk you getting hurt worse!"  
Shuichi blushed embarassment. "I'm alright, Sakano...Just a little tired..." Shuichi yawned.   
"I'll get him home," Hiro told Sakano. Ayaka came up then and looked at them saying nothing. "We're gonna take Shuichi back and then we'll go home, alright, Ayaka?" Ayaka nodded and pushed back her brown bangs. "That's fine."  
Shuichi smiled. "Thanks, Hiro..."  
  
Shuichi fell forward on the bed and closed his eyes letting his body relax and willing away the pain.  
"Does it hurt much?" Two hands started massaging his shoulders gently.   
"Yuki..." Shuichi turned his head to see Yuki and smiled sleepily at him.   
Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi. "...your concert was good."   
"You saw it?" Shuichi sat up turning slightly to look at Yuki better.   
"Of course."   
Shuichi grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed him. "I love you, Yuki." Yuki let Shuichi pull him down to the bed. Yuki hesitated momentarily and gave Shuichi a slightly concered look. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," Shuichi promised.  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes slowly and winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder. "Maybe I'm not so fine..." He sat up slowly and looked around, but Yuki wasn't there.   
Nothing new.  
He looked at the clock and wrinkled his nose. He didn't feel like going to work and moving around. Painkiller could fix that...hopefully.  
There was a knock on the door while Shuichi was eating and watching the TV. He bounded over, the painkiller already taking effect.   
"Morning, Shuichi," Hiro said smiling at him.   
Shuichi blinked then grinned. "Morning, Hiro!"   
"Come on or we're gonna be late."  
"Right right!"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Why? Cause of my shoulder?" Shuichi waved his arms ignoring the pain it caused him. "See I'm fine!"  
"If you say so." Hiro smacked Shuichi on the back making him wince and squeak. "Lets go then!"  
"....ok....ow...."  
  
Suguru glared at them when they entered while Sakano ran around in the background. "Your late."  
"Oh, chill out, Suguru. We made it just fine. Its fashionable to be late," he said matter of factly wagging a finger at the younger boy.   
"Your such an idiot." Suguru snorted turning away.  
Shuichi laughed like the idiot he was and grabbed a microphone while the others sweatdropped at each other.  
  
"You sure your ok?"  
Shuichi paused and raised his eyes to glare accross the table at Hiro. "How many times you gonna ask me that?"  
"I just wanna be sure....I mean...I'm sorry if I'm being pushy." Hiro said leaning back sipping his coffee. "We're all worried about you though."  
"Well I'm ok, ok? And you can tell them all to stop worrying," Shuichi snapped jabbing the fork at Hiro.   
Hiro blinked staring at it.   
Shuichi was getting touchy....  
  
"Yuki!! Tadaima!!" Shuichi stuck his head in Yuki's office grinning cheekily. Yuki moved only his eyes to the door. You wouldn't even know he was looking at Shuichi unless you happened to know Yuki very well.  
And that was something Shuichi prided himself on.  
He draped his arms over Yuki's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Have a nice night?"  
"It was quiet." That ment yes.   
Shuichi snickered and snuggled up to Yuki reading over his shoulder, but Yuki had closed the window he'd been working in.   
"Hey! What're you writing, Yuki?"  
Yuki didn't answer, only kissed Shuichi.  
Shuichi knew it was to distract him, but he wasn't about to let this chance pass.  
  
Shuichi sighed and leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling.  
"Shindou?" Suguru and Hiro leaned over him looming into his veiw.   
"Hn?"  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Mm. Fine." He jumped up nearly nailing both boys in the face, and pumped a fist in the air. "Let's do this!"  
Laughing Shuichi ran into the studio and got ready with his usual abnormal energy. Hiro sighed.   
"Nakano?" Suguru looked at Hiro.  
"I'm getting really worried about him..."  
  
"Shuichi?"  
Shuichi stopped and turned surprised to see Ryuichi.  
"S-sakuma! What are you doing here?!"  
Ryuichi grinned his usual idiotic grin. "I can't just show up? I have to have a reason other than seeing you?" he pouted huggling Shuichi.  
Shuichi sweatdropped and shook his head. "I-I didn't mean that. I just thought you were on a tour is all."  
Ryuichi snickered patting Shuichi on the head. "I can give up a little time to check up on you."  
"They called you didn't they? They all think there's something wrong with me and they called you to come find out!"  
Ryuichi backed up blinking. "Ah-ah...I'm sorry, Shuichi!!" Ryuichi sobbed glomping onto Shuichi. "They made me do it!!"   
Shuichi snorted glaring. "Its ok, Ryuichi. Tell them I went home if they ask. Tell them I'm tired."  
Ryuichi stood alone in the hall holding the infamous pink bunny as Shuichi stalked out.  
  
The phone rang and Shuichi glared at it before picking it up. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Shu-chan."  
"Hi, Hiro."  
"I-I'm....worried about you. Why'd you leave?"  
"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all. I'll take some pain killer and I'll be fine. You can stop worrying."  
"You know I can't. Your so forgetful I gotta check up on you, you know?"  
"Yeah, sure. See ya, Hiro."  
"See ya, Shuichi."  
Shuichi hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen growling to himself. He slammed the cupboard angrily.  
"You break it and I'll make you pay for it."  
"Ah!" Shuichi jumped. "Yuki! I didn't know you were here!"  
"Oh. So you only break stuff when I'm not here?"  
Shuichi flushed and shook his head. "I..I'm sorry. I'm just mad is all...."  
"Is everything with the band going alright?"  
Shuichi looked away. "We're having our little problems, but we'll be fine."  
Two strong arms slide around him. "Maybe you need to take your mind of your problems. I've got something to show you."  
Shuichi blinked and turned around, but Yuki was already on his way out of the kitchen. Shuichi yelped and bounded after him.  
Yuki was already sitting at his computer when Shuichi came into the room. Shuichi sat down in the chair next to Yuki's and leaned against Yuki's shoulder. Yuki opened a folder and called up one of the writing pads.  
"New book?"  
"No. Its a song. I wrote you that song you wanted me to." Shuichi sat stunned. "I wrote it a while ago, but...well I'm giving it to you now. For your CD if you like."  
Shuichi sat up slowly looking at Yuki. "You...you wrote me a song?"  
"Well, might as well have a well writen song on your CD if your still writing all of them."  
"Yuki!" Shuichi protested glaring then his expression softened and he hugged Yuki. "Thank you, Yuki."  
"Your welcome, Shuichi."  
  
"I got it!!!" Shuichi threw open the door with a bang and laughed manaically.  
Everyone in the room jumped and gawked at him.  
"Wha-what?" Hiro really should have been used to Shuichi by now.  
"I've got the last song for our CD! We'll have to work on it of course, I put it together last night, but-" by now Shuichi had gotten the tape in a player and it started, drowning out the rest of his sentence.  
They all stood frozen in place, once again awed by Shuichi.  
"You...you wrote this?!" Suguru choked. This was way better than his usual stuff.   
Shuichi made a face. "No! I told you already! Yuki did! He wrote it for us to put on the CD! Weren't you listening to me?"  
Everyone stared at him and despite the song playing the room had a strange silence.  
"What? What'd I do?" Shuichi stepped back involuntarily.  
"Yuki...wrote this? When?"  
"I...I dunno...he gave it to me last night. Thats why I haven't given it to you till now. What're you looking at me like that for?!"  
"Shuichi...." Hiro put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Shuichi...Yuki died six months ago...in the accident, remeber?"  
Shuichi just stared at them.  
  
"I can't believe them!" Shuichi slamed the door and threw his bag on the floor. "Yuki!"  
Silence answered him. Snarling Shuichi turned on the TV for noise. Yuki wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He'd been here every night!  
Every night....but not when anyone else was here...  
"Yuki...."  
"-Eiri Yuki-" Shuichi jumped and turned to the TV, "-who died in a car accident-" Shuichi shut it off. He didn't want to hear this.  
If Yuki was dead and he was still seeing him....what did that mean?  
Shuichi dropped on the couch and stared at the blank TV.  
"It means you're crazy."  
Shuichi looked sideways at Yuki who sat down on the couch beside him and smiled. "Well...if it keeps you around." Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki smiling happily.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
